


Other Side of Beauty

by klbwriting



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, beauty and beast AU, kylo ren is a prince, royal galaxy, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klbwriting/pseuds/klbwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren ran away from his home and his royal obligations.  He hides in a galaxy ruled by an evil leader who grooms him to do his dark bidding and spread his wicked reach into all the galaxies.  This is all going according to plan until someone arrives who ruins everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A series based off of Beauty and the Beast staring Kylo Ren as the beast. I hope you enjoy!

Kylo Ren was born to his mother, princess and general Leia Organa Solo and a common smuggler turned military hero Han Solo. It was common knowledge that after the War of the Empire the newly married Leia and Han would be made rulers of this particular galaxy due to the generals royal blood and popularity. Together Leia and Han brought about peace to the galaxy and bore a son, Ben, a prince they hoped would bring about the next generation of peace.  
However, Ben was born with darkness seeded deep inside him. He was not a happy child and often rebelled against his parents, particularly his father. He was a loner, not wanting to make friends or play games like the other children. It worried his mother more and more as he grew. She watched as he butted heads stubbornly with his equally hardheaded father. They would fight and not speak to each other for days, making Leia the mediator. She often sided with Han, driving Ben away even more.   
The relationship between Ben and Han became more strained when a young knight started training under Han. Rey was everything Han could want in a child, a good pilot, similar interests and humor, she was the perfect daughter he had never had. Soon he seemed to forget he had a son at all.  
Despite Ben’s aloof demeanor on the outside, inside he was burning with jealousy. The love he so desired from his father was being showered on another, making him feel even more alone. These dark thoughts festered and grew, coming to fruition in a painful way.  
Rey liked to show off her skills as a fighter just as much as she liked showing off her skills as a pilot. This drove Ben insane. He constantly trained, working hard to become strong enough to leave this galaxy and make it on his own, yet he still felt weak. Then this girl walked in and was able to do everything so easy, so effortlessly, it wasn’t fair. Ben watched daily as Rey became better than him, even going so far as to dismiss his skills and herald her own. Anything to make him look a fool.   
One day Rey pushed too far, using a photo of Ben to have target practice with in front of the knights and the rest of the court. She drew a laugh from everyone, including his parents. In his embarrassment and rage he challenged Rey to duel. He had to prove that he was better than her, to shut her up and finally show his father that he was worth something. Reluctnatly she agreed and they began with hand to hand combat. Though they started weaponless Ben soon produced his light saber into the battle. Rey’s only defense was a large rock that she used to disarm Ben, taking the saber from him and standing to defend herself. Ben heard the murmurs around him and was blinded by his anger, running at Rey with intent to kill. He was not fast enough and she struck him down, his face now deeply scarred from the attack. He was humiliated again as a hush fell over the crowd.   
To his mother’s horror he took off to a nearby ship and ran, leaving their galaxy behind him. No one would ever see Ben Solo again.

He flew for a long time before being welcomed by the leader of a dark galaxy. Supreme Leader Snoke greeted him with open arms, much like a true father should. He raised him, and trained him for a dark purpose. He would one day rule not just this galaxy but every galaxy.  
This new prince dawned a mask and renamed himself Kylo Ren.  
The prince grew and planned, even after Snoke had died he continued his work. Everything was going according to plan until a small scouting ship crashed near his home. The only survivor was the pilot who unfortunately found himself at Kylo’s doorstep in need of medical attention. The greeting droids were kind and hospitable, trying to help the stranger before Kylo found them.   
However, Kylo could sense the stranger and soon found him. He became enraged when he saw the man’s uniform, the crest of his family on the chest of shirt. He knew he couldn’t allow the man to return home. Despite his mask Kylo feared that the pilot would know his true origin so he sent him to the cells to stay.  
A few days later a young pilot arrived to find the lost ship. Y/N discovered the crews’ bodies, all accounted for except her father. She went to the nearby castle and was able to sneak in, finding her father and helping his escape. They were almost to her ship when Kylo caught up with them. Y/N was able to get her injured father on the ship and set the autopilot to take him home before facing off against the masked prince…

And that is where our story begins.


	2. The Pilot and the Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and you battle after you sent your father off in your ship. You are defeated and he takes you to his dungeon, you assume, to rot. However, he surprises you later.

Kylo Ren faced off against Y/N Y/L/N, a deadly look on his face. This person had let the pilot escape! If he got back and told what he had seen Kylo would be found out and dragged home before he could implement Supreme Leader Snoke’s plan to take over the galaxy! Everything would be ruined all because of this little ninny who couldn’t keep her nose out of his business! Kylo was livid and the way he attacked showed that fact. He was quick and hard and striking out to kill, not wanting to show any mercy. You were being just as aggressive in your defense, parrying blows and trying to gain the upper hand in the battle. It had begun to rain and the darkness just seemed to get darker the longer you fought and soon the only way you could see the other was by the glow of the light sabers in your hands. You knew who you were battling and hoped that he would have at least some good in him still, some light, that would keep him from killing you. Maybe let you live long enough so you could escape and get home. You had to get home. 

Kylo was getting tired, exhausted from his anger and from using so much energy in this fight. He knew soon he would either be dead or you would be gone, somewhere in the deep forests of this planet to hide out until rescue came. He couldn’t have either happen but his energy was draining, leaving him to slow up and almost take your saber through his arm, so he called upon a power he handed used in a long time. He let the light side coarse through him, bringing him peace of mind and a new fountain of energy to pull from. You thought for a moment he appeared to glow through the darkness but that couldn’t be right. You were ready, his attacks coming a little quicker now, and you almost were able to make an escape. You turned to run after a particularly good parry, but you tripped on a root and toppled head first to the muddy ground, your saber bouncing out of reach. You tried to stand but the mud was making that difficult. Every time you tried to push up to stand with one hand, the other would sink further into the muck and you would become more stuck. You suddenly felt pain in your head as Kylo pulled you from the mud by your hair and held his saber to your throat, close enough to feel the heat but not enough to burn you.   
“I want nothing more than to kill you,” he snarled, his voice deep and low. You swallowed hard, thinking that the voice of this monster would be the last thing you ever heard. You struggled still, not giving up the fight and though he wouldn’t admit it now the fight in you was endearing to the estranged prince. The light side that pumped through his veins refused to let him commit the atrocity of striking down such a stubborn, feisty soul so he dropped the saber and turned you around roughly. He lifted you with ease, throwing you over his shoulder. You were so shocked by the treatment that you stilled for a moment, mouth hanging open. He took this time to get good footing in the wet weather and started to walk back to his castle. When you felt yourself being jostled roughly you started to struggled again. He groaned, watching the dungeon door getting closer and closer. When he finally got close enough it opened automatically and he was able to get you inside and into a cell, dropping you unceremoniously onto the rough concrete floor. 

“I thought you were going to kill me?” you snapped, jumping to stand as the door to the cell swung shut. The small opening in the door for food let Kylo’s voice travel to you.

“Because I pulled energy from the light, it would not allow me to kill you at this moment. I will rectify that mistake in the morning,” he said. His voice was even and sure despite the argument going on in his mind between the dark and light inside him. It was giving him a headache so he left you, shutting the opening and turning out the lights. 

Kylo went upstairs to his room, stripping off his wet clothes and laying down with a pained groan. Three of his droids came in, one with a towel, another with food, and the third with pain medication. He liked that he had them so well made that they could sense what he needed. They were very human like in that respect and he enjoyed the company. He took the towel and dried off some as he ate and took the medication. He expected them to leave, leaving him surprised when they hung around after their duties were complete.

“What?” he asked, looking at them and wrapping the towel around his waist. The leader, LM15, approached slowly. 

“Sir, about the prisoner in the dungeon…” he began. Kylo’s eyes narrowed. He had a suspicion he knew where this was going. They had been helping the other stranger when he found them, what did they want? To help this prisoner? This trespasser? He would just kill her in the morning what was the point of feeding her and putting her in a decent room?

“What about her?” he asked, trying to not yell. 

“Well sir, she may have important information about your true home. Might know when and how those who are coming will try to find you. She might even be useful as a decoy or bait for them when they arrive, allowing you to escape,” LM15 explained. Kylo froze, thinking. That was true. He knew that once that pilot got back his parents would send a party to not only rescue the girl but to get him also. Maybe he could use her as a distraction. Maybe she would know what they would do, how they would approach. She was military also, if the uniform and the ship meant anything, she’d know their tactics and thought process. 

“I will interrogate her in the morning,” he said. This made another droid, CW900, tsk. "What?“

"Interrogating the girl won’t help anything. She is military, I’m sure they have taught her techniques to fight off the use of your force powers and also physical torture. We should take another approach,” he said. Kylo glared. Was that possible? Fighting off his power? He couldn’t chance it, not with the galaxy on the line.

“So what do you suggest I do then?” he asked his droids. The third one, MP88, stepped up this time.

“Sir, put her in the Red Room, let her have a good meal, befriend her. She will be much more willing and able to divulge information to you if she believes that you two are friends,” the droid said in her wise voice. He knew that befriending her was a long shot but the way MP88 put it, sounded right. She always sounded so sure of her ideas that it was easy to sway him to listen. He thought for several minutes before nodding. The droids bowed and left him to dress and go to bed.

Y/N was soon escorted to a large room and given a decent meal. She was instructed that breakfast was at 7 AM sharp and that Master Kylo would be joining her. 

“He really is a nice boy, just so lost in that darkness,” MP88 said. Y/N nodded. This droid was so kind and grandmotherly that she almost forgot it wasn’t a real person. Her words took seed deep in Y/N’s heart as she laid down to drift to sleep. Kylo Ren was just a boy lost in darkness.


	3. The True First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first full day after Kylo has taken the reader in his castle as a free to roam prisoner. He’s annoyed and she’s pissed.

You paced the room angrily. A good night’s sleep should have made you feel better but it didn’t. Not by a long shot. You were more annoyed than ever! How dare that child throw you in a cell, then give you a nice room! What was he playing at? Did he think you would fall for these cheap tricks? Did he think you a fool? An idiot? Was he trying to get information from you, perhaps pretending to be friendly and kind to gain some sort of revelation about his true home? That had to be it! You were annoyed with that fact, that he would be so cruel as to fake kindness to only gain something for himself. Something that threatened your home. However, what truly enraged you at the moment was the soft spot in your hear that had seem to grow while you slept! That stupid droid and her sweet words had bore a hole into your chest and planted a seed of pity for this man, more a boy in his insecurities and fears. You felt pity and strange feeling of closeness with the prince. His loneliness and seclusion mirrored your own.

You weren’t a popular person on your planet. The others in your military class found you too strict or too strange, dreaming more of what you’d find out in the stars than what worlds to conquer. To you the military was a way to venture out into the unknown, not plunder and pillage until it was all yours. You didn’t want riches or land, you wanted to learn and go on adventures. Just like in the holograms you used to watch as a child. You supposed this whole situation was the Force’s twisted way of giving you what you always wished for. You were certainly on a new planet, and you definitely were learning a lot, at least about the missing prince. And now that you were out in this new world all you wanted was to go home to your own bed and hear your father tell you about his last trip to space. 

Your pacing had finally slowed to a stop and you found yourself panting some as your anger dissipated. What would being angry help? You knew what game he was playing so it would be easy to avoid the trap he was laying, just don’t talk about your home, talk about him and his life here. Keep him distracted until you could get away. You looked up at a knock at the door, watching one of the droids come in.

“Hello, I am LM15, I have come to deliver some clothes to you. We are sorry we do not have more suitable garb here, but these should do,” he said, handing you a small pile before exiting. You unfurled the cloth, seeing a pair of pants, several inches too short, some socks, and a shirt that clearly must have been the prince’s, it was long and the sleeves had to be rolled up for you to use your hands. You put on the pants and shirt, trying to ignore the waft of scent that came from the clothes, the smell of electricity, from the saber, and the smell of pine and fire. You couldn’t lie, it was an appealing scent and you were appalled by how much you liked it. You straightened your shoulders and tried to look aloof as you went down to breakfast.

Kylo was already seated when you arrived. He watched you enter and sit, admiring the way you moved for a moment before noticing your face. You held your features completely still, making sure to look like you weren’t completely out of your element, but he could tell that you were. You were scared and annoyed and it was a little bit funny to him but he kept himself from laughing. Instead he chose to watch you silently as you were served and began eating. You finally noticed his staring and frowned.

“Can I help you?” you asked. He shook his head. “Stop staring at me, its weird.” A small smile tugged at his lips. You were trying so hard to show bravery, it was cute. 

“You’re new to the troops aren’t you? Still untrained with the Force,” he said. The tone was conversational but you could tell he was fishing. Just barely skimming over what he wanted to know about you.

“You are right, but I know of you. Ben Solo, son of Leia Organa and Han…” you started before he slammed his fist on the table, making you jump out of your seat, pandering for a weapon. 

“DON’T SAY THAT NAME!” he yelled. “My name is Kylo Ren, and I am son to no one.” You stared for a moment before nodding and sitting down. Once you were settled he started to eat again, trying to reign in his temper. “Now, if you are so new to the Force then why prey-tell were you flying a ship out of your rank? Who was that pilot? Why was he so important?” You were still reeling from his outburst and you couldn’t stop the truth from falling out.

“He’s my father, I had to know what happened to him. Had to save him,” you said. He watched you. It was obviously the truth, he could feel the love and care you held for your father and he envied it. He wished he could have felt that way about his parents. Maybe he had once, but that was so long ago he didn’t remember. He didn’t ask anymore questions, letting you finish your breakfast in silence, his mind mulling over you and your expressive eyes more than his plans to pull information from you.

 

Back in the domain of Leia and Han the injured pilot returned. His ship docked automatically and crew raced on board, finding the man unconscious and the original pilot missing. They find the computer information but are unaware of their being a planet in the part of the galaxy that the ship came from. Leia and Han had the pilot placed into a medically induced coma to heal, hoping he would have some answers when he awoke.


	4. The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and you start to realize this isn’t so bad after all

Kylo never really knew how to feel about you. In the few weeks after you had invaded his world the two of you seemed to only ever seem to do two things: argue about his darkness or talk about things you wouldn’t tell anyone else. You had told him about your life on his home planet, about how you were a pilot because your mother had been one and you wanted to be like her. He had told you about how he sometimes missed his parents and considered going home. You would encourage him to return to his parents and then he would start talking about Snoke’s plans and how he was dark and couldn’t return. Then you would start arguing about how he wasn’t very dark, he would get angry, and it would end with the two of you storming off to your rooms to cool down before starting the whole process over again later. It wasn’t exactly how either of you envisioned your imprisonment but it was alright. You weren’t in a dungeon and Kylo wasn’t feeling so lonely anymore.

LM15 took particular notice of this, funneling as much energy as he could to get the two of you speaking, bonding. He enlisted the help CW900 and MP88 to get them to see more of each other, feeding small bits of information between the two, like telling you how Kylo had once saved an Ewok that had become stranded on the planet, or telling Kylo that you liked chocolate more than anything in the world. Those little pieces of information gave the two of you something to talk about, something to keep conversations going. 

At first you were suspicious of these acts, thinking that perhaps the droids were trying to help Kylo get information from you, find out about what kinds of power his old family had at home, and to be honest, Kylo was still trying to gain that information from you so he could thwart any plan of rescue or attack. However, all of that changed on one cold winter night when it began to snow. 

Kylo had been told by MP88 that you had never seen snow before but had always wanted to. He vaguely remembered that his home planet didn’t even have a winter let alone snow. This got an idea forming in his mind and once the small flakes began falling he order MP88 to get you ready for a walk while LM15 and CW900 closed up all the curtains in the castle so you couldn’t see outside. Kylo then got his warmer clothes on and headed to the garden to wait.

You were confused at first, why was MP trying so hard to get you outside so late? You were tired and just wanted to get to bed but she was insistent. Finally you gave in, putting on the warm coat she brought and heading out to the garden as instructed, barely noticing that the curtains were all shut. You opened the doors to the garden and stared, shocked. The lights around the overgrown garden were all alight, something you had never seen before, Kylo standing by the old rundown fountain with snowflakes falling around him. The ground was starting to become thick with the white powder and you gazed at it, taking in how the light reflected off the specks and made them appear like crystals falling from heaven. And there was Kylo Ren, a dark master, smiling like a schoolboy on Christmas. You couldn’t help yourself, smiling and laughing happily. 

Then you felt a wet ball hit you lightly in the chest. Your mouth fell open as Kylo bent down, getting another snowball ready to attack you with. You quickly moved to make your own, dodging his assault and throwing. He took the hit in the leg and the battle had begun. Soon the two of you were running around the fountain, throwing snowballs back and forth like children, laughing and teasing each other. You were smiling so much your face hurt and you felt your heart swell with joy every time you heard a peal of laughter from Kylo. It was a new feeling and you were not sure what name to give it yet but you wanted to explore it more, find out exactly what it was. 

Kylo was noticing new feelings also. He felt himself forgetting about the darkness inside him. Your smile brought the light to the surface and he felt more powerful than before. Then you would laugh and his heartbeat would quicken, making him forget all about power and focus just on making you laugh more. It was new and terrifying and as much as he was afraid of this new feeling he wanted to keep it, let grow and see how it played out, whatever this was. 

Finally the two of you dropped onto the edge of the fountain next to each other, still giggling, faces red with exertion and panting to breathe between chuckles. Kylo looked at your hands on the stone, seeing his on top of yours. He slowly moved and took your hand, linking your fingers together and catching your attention. You stopped laughing, looking up at him. He also felt his laughter fade as he took in your face, memorizing your eyes and the way your hair fell before settling his focus on your lips and how inviting they looked. He didn’t notice that you were also watching his lips, waiting. He couldn’t resist and soon leaned forward, pressing his cold lips to yours, feeling a rush of light energy he’d never known before. The power it brought was exhilarating, the exact feeling he’d been waiting for since he began his training with Supreme Leader Snoke. Who knew it would take you to make that feeling real. 

You pulled back from the kiss for only a moment to catch your breath before you moved back to him, hand coming up tangle into his dark hair. His own hand cupped your cheek, holding your face gently in place as his tongue darted out to beg access to your mouth. You granted it, opening and tangling your tongue with his, tasting him and finding that you liked the taste of him more than chocolate. The kiss brought shivers to your body, well it could have been the cold, but you weren’t sure. 

The two of you parted, looking at each other still. You were silent for a long moment before you smiled softly, feeling a blush on your cheeks. Kylo smiled back, then he noticed how red your face was. Thinking it was from the cold he stood.

“Come, let’s get you warm” he said, offering his hand. You took it gratefully and followed him inside. The droids had already set up a fire in the living room and he helped you out of your coat before getting you a blanket. You got comfy on the couch and he removed his cloak before joining you. You curled up in his arms, drifting to sleep with his scent in your nose and his taste on your tongue, feeling happy. Kylo watched you for a few minutes before he too fell asleep, the light power still swelling inside him.

Meanwhile, on your home planet, your father finally emerged from his coma. Nearby waited the Captain of the guard, waiting to find out what had happened to you on your unauthorized rescue. He moved to your father, giving him a moment to get his bearings.

“Where is Y/N?” he asked once your father seemed to realize where he was. For a moment he thought, trying to remember. Then he explained about the crash and how you had come to save him and had sacrificed yourself to make sure he escaped. That you were still on that planet with the lost prince. The Captain, stared, wide-eyed. So the prince was still alive and now he knew where. This would be great. He took your father to the General and her husband, letting him explain what had happened. At once a rescue mission was started, with the Captain taking over leadership. He would find you, save you from the evil prince, kill the evil prince and be welcomed home as a hero. Maybe even made heir to the throne. He would have everything.


	5. The Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all about the Captain and your relationship, or lack thereof

You were a prize at home. You knew this and so did the Captain. You were born to two high ranking military parents and raised in the academy from a young age due to your heritage. You were above average, not amazing but you could beat nearly anyone in your classes in both skill and intelligence. Everyone but the Captain. The two of you had started the same year, him being a year older than you, but from the beginning you competed to see who could be the best and year after year he bested you in everything. But you were always a close second and you were still more popular than him with your classmates and teachers. In life your academic skills could only get you so far and the Captain knew this. He also knew that he one day would take over to rule this kingdom from General Organa and the only way he could do that was to make sure that you were by his side.

His pursuing of you started when the two of you were young, barely in your teens. At first it was a simple request to study together or train together which you accepted, though reluctant. He figured your reluctance would fade once you realized how truly amazing he was. Many others in your class knew how great he was and told him so all the time, trying to get him to spend time with them, but instead he always pushed to be with you. You dealt with this for a few months before putting more space between the two of you. That only drove him to better himself to prove to you that you needed to be with him.

By the time you were getting ready to graduate from the academy the Captain had become the most decorated and highest achieving graduate in history. He had won every award, aced every test, even broke records in the physical challenges offered. On the night of your graduation he asked you if you would attend a party with him, just the two of you. You didn’t say yes but did let him know you would be at the party with friends. You were trying to be nice, trying to let him down easy, but it appeared that it didn’t work. 

You arrived at the party with friends and immediately the Captain appeared at your side, trying to corner you, talking only about his achievements and how lucky you were that he was interested in you. Finally you knew you had to be completely blunt because the guy just didn’t get it.

“Look, I know that you like me, or something, but I’m not interested. In you or anyone, I just want to get into the Jedi corps and travel,” you explained to him. The Captain frowned for a moment.

“But we could travel together, I’m obviously going to become the Captain of the Jedi corps so you can be under me forever, wouldn’t that be amazing? To be my second in command, be the person standing at my side as we rule, me as the General and you as my underling?” he asked, getting excited just by the thought. You shook your head.

“No, no, no, no, NO!” you said, making sure he heard every part of the rebuff. You didn’t know how else to explain yourself, especially after that insane tirade, so you just walked away, making sure to outright avoid the Captain as much as you could. 

He had been right, he had easily moved up command until he was Captain of the Jedi right under General Organa and taking over for Captain Skywalker. He still would ask about you, mostly to your father, trying to get you speak with him or to just meet with him. It was infuriating that you didn’t want him. 

But that would change now. Now you were captive on that dark planet under the fallen prince. You must be terrified, being tortured, being degraded. You would be perfect when you were rescued. Ready for the Captain to arrive and slay the evil Prince, who happened to still be in the way of the Captain taking the throne, and then even more ready to be his bride. This would be perfect. He had thought he would need to get a mission with you and beat you to submission so to speak that way. But this, this was perfect. You were sure to be scarred both physically and emotionally. As soon as he could gather the provision and troops he would go to this planet, find you, punish you for being so stupid in your youth and rejecting him, and then he would return you to your father. You would be so grateful to the Captain for rescuing you and also still being willing to be with you after you were such a failure, you would be putty for him to mold into the perfect wife.

He would be the hero and you would be the damsel that would forever be grateful. Everything was falling into place.

If only the Captain knew how well you were being treated and how you felt before he started this. It might have made everything better, might have pushed him away for good. Might have avoided the horrors that would soon be occurring. Too bad he didn’t know.


	6. The Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and the reader finally admit their deepest feelings while the Captain comes to save them

You and Kylo spent days talking and revealing yourselves to each other. Your dreams and desires, secrets you kept from others, favorite colors and books, everything you could think to discuss you did. Kylo even told you his side of the story you knew so well, why he left, what drove him away from the kingdom he had once called home. You couldn’t lie, you understood his need to find a place to be himself, to be the darker person he was without the pressure of being a prince and the child of two famous war heroes. 

“I’ve never wanted any of that, any of the, light they had in them, I’ve never felt that pull,” he said as you sat in the library. You nodded.

“You’re dark yes, but that doesn’t mean you always have to give into the darkness,” you said. “You can be balanced between the two sides, not completely light but not completely dark either.” He looked at you for a moment. His parents nor Snoke had ever said that to him. He was either on the side of the light or the side of the dark, not in-between. He almost didn’t believe you, but the honesty in your eyes told him you believed in that wholeheartedly. You saw some light in him and for the first time he wasn’t disgusted by the idea. He felt the familiar pull to the light and decided he wanted to do something special for you, something you would love. “Did you ever get to the planetarium at your home?” he asked, recalling your desire to go there as a child. You shook your head.

“No, father was too busy to take me and by the time I was old enough to go myself I was always training so I never went,” you said, face contorting to sadness. You’d always wanted to just look at the stars how they should be, where city lights weren’t forcing the brightness to be dimmed. Kylo nodded, a plan forming in his mind.

The rescue team was almost ready. The Captain had made sure that he was going to be going in first, going to be the one to find you and pull you from the clutches of the estranged, crazed prince. He would be the one who was your savior and you would owe your life to him. As the team suited up and got into their ship, getting ready to depart, he looked over the others and nodded. None of them was good enough to save you, because he knew how weak your mind would be when he arrived. He imagined with glee how Kylo Ren would be degrading you, making you into a shell for him to swoop in and restore. You would be eternally grateful, or too far gone to be saved. Either way you would be putty for him to control and exploit. And he couldn’t wait to find you and get started.

Kylo had spent most of the day setting up the roof of the tower. He wanted this to be perfect, ignoring the darkness that was trying to tell him that this was a stupid plan. He knew it would make you happy and that’s all he wanted. He sent his droids to get you once everything was complete. He waited patiently, nervously actually, pacing the roof until the door opened and you emerged, face puzzled. He smiled and motioned to the sky. You looked up and stared. It was like a magical land, the stars burning bright for you. You could see them all, the world around you in darkness with only the heavens to show the way. You finally looked away, seeing Kylo sitting on a nearby blanket.

“I made sure that no lights would be on and that the sky was not overcast,” he explained as you sat next to him. You smiled and nodded before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“This is beautiful Kylo, the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” you whispered as your eyes turned skyward once again.

The two of you sat in silence for a long while before Kylo whispered something inaudible.

“What was that?” you asked, looking to him again.

“I love you Y/N,” he said. “I love that you see the light and the dark in me but you’re not forcing me to choose.” You stared at him for a long time before nodding.

“I love you too Kylo, I may not like the darkness but I know it’s there and that you know you can make a choice to give in or not,” you said. He stared in your eyes, almost asking permission. You nodded slowly and he leaned in, kissing your lips deeply. You felt the familiar feeling of content come upon you, along with a new feeling, a need for him, a need to be his completely and for him to be yours. You shifted to your knees, straddling his lap as his arms wrapped around your hips, hands settling on your lower back, barely brushing the slightly exposed skin.

That’s when the kiss became less loving and more needful, more passionate. Both your hands worked to get Kylo’s clothes off as his did the same to yours. Once you were both nude you parted fully, taking a moment to look at each other in the light of the stars. His gaze moved over your body as yours did over his, finally returning to look each other in the eye and smile. This was what you had been working for since you met, fighting had turned to friendship and now had turned into love and a comfortableness with each other that was foreign yet familiar. When he finally pulled you close and laid you on the blanket you knew that you were never leaving this place again. And you never wanted to.

A few hours later and you were in the library, unable to sleep or wipe the smile from your face. Kylo had gone to bed a while ago but also lay awake, thinking about his life and considering maybe returning to see his parents for a visit, having them meet you and you seeing your father again. It would be good, something he could do for a short time before coming back here and trying to be different, give up on taking over the galaxy as Snoke had wanted. He didn’t need the galaxy, just you. 

Neither of you heard the rescue team arrive, nor their silent entrance into the castle. The Captain silently stalked the ground floor, the rest of the team behind him, all trying to not set off any alarms or attract attention. He opened doors slowly, checking every room until finally he saw you in a chair in the library. He was confused for a moment. You looked healthy, hell you were smiling! This made no sense! You finally noticed their presence and looked over, eyes widening.

“What are you doing here?” you demanded, standing. The rest of the team fanned out and circled around you.

“We’re here to rescue you,” the Captain answered. You shook your head, feeling fear creep in. You didn’t want to leave this place, or Kylo. And you didn’t want them to take him home and force him to stay either. He would hate that. 

“No, I don’t need rescued you wasted your time. Leave NOW!” you yelled, hoping to alert Kylo or the droids so that he could hide or get away. The Captain glared, you were clearly under some sort of Force spell. He was controlling you. 

“Y/N has been bewitched, sedate her,” he told the man nearest you. The soldier fired his gun, all loaded with tranquilizers in case Kylo became hostile, and you collapsed in seconds. The Captain lifted you and started out of the castle, telling the others to find Kylo and bring him back also. Hopefully once you were back home and the awake his power would be worn away and the Captain could get the gratitude he deserved.

You cry had alerted Kylo and all the droids. He tried to leave his room but he was blocked, the droids making sure his room was locked down before going to attack the invaders. After several attempts to take down the droids the soldiers retreated, knowing they could come back with more power next time and bring him home. They boarded the ship and were off, you asleep and unaware that Kylo was trying to break down a steel door to get to you, to save you, while also fighting the growing anger that would leave him in eternal darkness.


	7. The Final Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrange to return to Kylo but the Captain goes to get him first.

You had awaken the next day on your home planet. You immediately went to ask to return to Kylo, heading straight to General Organa in her office. She was happy to see you and listened intently to what you said, eyes softening at how you spoke so lovingly about her son and after you were finished she nodded. 

“I understand, he is happy where he is,” she said. “And you were happy with me.” You nodded slowly, looking down sadly. You wanted to go back so bad, missing him already. “Then we will get your transport ready. I will call of the rescue party and you will return to him alone. But please, do me one favor.” You looked up at her, your gaze questioning. “Please try to get him to come visit sometime. We miss him.”

“Yes, I will I promise, thank you,” you said. You and the general stood and without warning she hugged you tight. “I will try to bring him back sometime.” She let you go and smiled at you before going to call off the rescue and get your transport arranged. Neither of you realized that the Captain had been standing by the office door listening to the conversation. 

He got in a cruiser and immediately took off. He couldn’t believe this! He had saved you from that beast and you wanted to go back? You LOVED that creature? Over him? How dare you! He was livid. He was a perfect specimen, attractive and strong and top of the class while that whining pissbaby was just a scrawny crash test dummy waiting for a beat down. And he would be the one to do it. He would kill that bastard and then you’d have no choice but to marry him and if you didn’t he would take care of you too. If he couldn’t have you then no one could. 

It didn’t take long for word to spread that the Captain had taken off, shouting about killing the prince for bewitching you. The transport didn’t take long to arrange but you still worried that you and Kylo’s parents would be too late. You knew nothing good could come from a confrontation between the Captain and Kylo, either the Captain would kill him or Kylo would give into his darkness, either way you would lose the man you loved. 

 

The droids had finally released Kylo from his captivity but by now it was pointless. He didn’t want to leave his room. You were gone and he was alone, forever now. He’d never felt so empty in his life, the very thought of you tearing a hole in his heart. His droids tried to cheer him up, bringing his favorite dishes or trying to play his favorite games but nothing would pull him out of his mood. Then he heard a ship arriving. 

Kylo sprang from his bed and ran to the window. He could see from the way the person disembarked that it wasn’t you. He focused and glared, realizing it was the man who took you. He had watched the footage taken of your ‘rescuing’ enough to recognize the man. The darkness roared inside of him and he grabbed his lightsaber from the cabinet. If this guy wanted a fight he would get one. 

The two met just outside the fortress, facing off in the stone courtyard. Kylo glared and unleased his weapon, taking small satisfaction in the surprised look on the Captain’s face. 

“So you think you can defeat me with a relic weapon?” the Captain asked, voice dark and angry. “How can she possibly want to come back to you? You don’t even have the proper battlements to defend her! A lightsaber, those became useless years ago. I don’t even know how to use one that is how pointless they are.” Kylo smirked. He would let the Captain ramble, let him tire himself out with words then with battle. Let him think he was smarter and stronger before taking him down. “How can she love you?” the Captain roared. 

“I don’t know,” Kylo whispered. The Captain glared, not having heard him. “Clearly I’m better than you,” he said, louder this time. He would bait the Captain into making a mistake, get him close. The darkness was fighting its hardest to be released and Kylo was having trouble holding it in check. Truth be told he didn’t want to keep the darkness away, but he knew that you would never forgive him, would never look at him the same if he gave in. He would keep the darkness trapped inside as long as he could. 

“I will kill you! Then Y/N will see that I am better!” the Captain cried before pulling out a blaster. He shot several times, Kylo deflecting all but one shot. The shot that he missed singed his shoulder but barely. He had to focus. A few more shots came and each was deflected easily. It was becoming easier, the darkness seeping out slowly to give him more power. He was doing well defending himself when another ship was heard. Both men looked to see the transport ship land and you came running out. The Captain expected you to run to him, to say that you had been wrong and ask him to come home. 

You ran past the Captain and he forgot all sense. He saw red and just before you reach Kylo to help defend him he fired. You stopped, feeling a momentary pain and then nothing, looking down to see just a hint of blood on your side. Kylo’s eyes widened and watched you collapse, him barely catching you before you hit the stone. 

“Dammit, I missed,” the Captain said, aiming again. Before he could get the second shot off Kylo rose, faster than possible and sliced at him. At first he didn’t realize what happened but then everything went dark and Kylo watched him collapse to the ground, his body sliding apart slowly.

“Kylo…” you said softly from behind him. He looked to you and you saw the darkness in his eyes, in complete control. “Please, don’t let the darkness win.” 

“I can’t fight it,” he said, moving to your side and gently taking your face in his hands. “I couldn’t let him hurt you and get away with it.” You swallowed with difficulty and smiled weakly.

“I love you Kylo,” you said. You had said those words before but this time it felt different. It was less a statement and more a prayer, the feeling seeping into him and bringing a warmth to his body. The darkness was receding without his help, the light pushing it out of him with ease. You closed your eyes, head falling limply to the side.

“I love you Y/N,” he said finally, but he doubted you could hear him. He knew the tears were coming so he stood and moved aside, letting some aides take you onto the transport at his parents’ commands. He hadn’t really realized anyone else was there until he felt the familiar arms of his mother wrap around him. It had been years since he had felt her touch but he would always remember. His arms hugged her back and he broke, whimpering in her arms. 

“She will be alright, we will save her,” she whispered. Kylo shook his head. No one would be able to fix you.


	8. The Very End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and have a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! The final chapter! If you enjoyed or have comments please leave them for me! I really appreciate you reading and hope you enjoyed!

You groaned softly and tried to open your eyes only to shut them again at the abrasive lighting of the room. You heard voices beside you, hearing someone leave the room just before your eyes finally opened, adjusting to the brightness around you. It took a few moments but you realized that you weren’t in Kylo’s castle, you were back home, and General Organa was beside you. You started to take shallow breaths, a slight panic coursing through you. Where was Kylo? Why were you here and not with him?

“What’s going on? Why am I here?” you said, trying to get up from the bed but pain wracked you so hard you couldn’t move. Leia stood and moved close to you, holding you down gently.

“Calm down Y/N,” she said, her voice deep and soft, soothing. You felt yourself calm a little but still your mind rolled with questions. “We brought you here after you were attacked by the captain. You needed healing, we were lucky, if we had taken any longer you would have died and I’ll be damned before I let you die,” she explained, sitting back down once you stopped struggling. You took a few moments to process the information. You were hurt, that you remembered, but Kylo, Kylo had killed the captain and then you said you loved him and Kylo…you couldn’t remember past that. Where was he?

“Did…is Kylo alright?” you asked, looking at his mother. She smiled softly back at you and nodded. “Can I go back to him?”

“He’s already here, he’s just been doing a lot of sleeping in the past few days, and hiding, so pretty much being Ben,” she said. You were struck by how strange it was to hear him being called Ben, he wasn’t Ben he was Kylo and you couldn’t imagine him having another name. “I sent someone to find him once you started stirring. He hasn’t been able to come in here while you were sleeping.” So he hadn’t seen you? Did he not want to see you? You were about to ask more questions when the door to the room was thrown open and there he was, tall, still in dark robes, hair more frazzled than normal, but he was Kylo. You couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Y/N,” he said, voice soft, as if you weren’t real. He walked over slowly and gently took your hand. Then his face broke into a wide smile. “You’re alright. I…I kept thinking you were going…” he couldn’t finish the thought.

“I’m fine Kylo, just a little sore,” you said, waving a hand around as if this whole ordeal had been nothing. He nodded and kissed your head softly. Something was different about him, his darkness, it was gone from his eyes. While you memorized his eyes he focused on your face, noting any scars or still healing wounds, vowing to never let something like this happen to you again. 

“She’s going to have to stay here for some time Kylo,” Leia said softly. You both looked to her, confused. “Probably a month at least and she also has been offered her position back in the military if she wants to stay after that.” Kylo looked down for a moment before looking at you again. 

“Would you want to stay? This is your home, your father lives here, your friends, and your career,” he said. He looked down again. “I can’t stay here, you know that.” You nodded and you understood, this was your choice. Kylo wasn’t comfortable here, among those who saw him as someone else, saw him as Ben Solo and not as Kylo Ren. You on the other hand had lived here your entire life, your father and friends and job were all here. Did you want to give up that daily life for Kylo now that you had the choice? You suddenly felt overwhelmed and so tired that you couldn’t stop your eyes from closing again. 

Kylo sat with his mother and you while you slept. He wanted to say something to her, to tell her that he was sorry, that none of what happened was her fault, but he just couldn’t find the words. It was daunting, all of this, and he didn’t know how to say what he needed.

“If she stays you are free to stay also,” she said finally. He looked up at her and saw the hope in her eyes. Maybe her son would stay for this girl and he wouldn’t be so far away again. “Or, if you both go you are obviously free to visit whenever you want, she should know that. And so should you.” 

“Thank you,” he said softly. She looked at him as if she were waiting, as if she knew he was struggling to speak. “Mother, I…I didn’t want to leave the way I did but I was never going to stay. I’m not able to stay here. I’m not Ben anymore and I never want to be again. I’m Kylo Ren.” Leia slowly nodded and took a few seconds to form her thoughts.

“Alright, Kylo,” she said, making him look at her surprised, “then when you two leave just know that we are still here for you whenever you need us. We will always support you.” He let out a shaking breath and nodded. 

“Thank you,” he said again before she left the room. 

 

It took a month and a half but finally you were up and ready to leave. You spent all that time in bed thinking and you knew that you could live away from your family and friends, be able to visit, and that would make you happy, but you couldn’t live that far from Kylo. He was a link in the chain that made you happy and that link was the one you refused to give up. Plus, now that he was ruler of another whole unsettled planet, others who felt like they didn’t belong were wanting to go back with the two of you and set up homes there. It would be a planet for people who just didn’t fit into the mold under the Organa-Solo rule and you two were willing to help them find their way. 

You looked out of the castle window a small smile on your face as you watched workers and townspeople building homes and shops outside the castle walls. The curse of the darkness had been lifted and when Kylo joined you at your side all you could see was a future of light.


End file.
